


Maybe Detention Isn't so Bad After All

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Detention Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Slight Pain Kink, cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Yugyeom are kind of like Fuck Buddies but, you can't stand each other.





	Maybe Detention Isn't so Bad After All

**Your Pov**

"(Y/n) detention!" my Math teacher yelled at me. "What!?" I yelled back infuriated.

The only reason why my teacher had given me detention in the first place was because of the asshole sitting next to me a.k.a Kim Yugyeom, the biggest dick head of the century.

"Do you want for the rest of the week too?" She questioned not appreciating my tone.

"No Miss" I grumbled rolling my eyes, I was so pissed. Yugyeom on the other hand was laughing his ass off like he'd heard the funniest joke ever.

_'Ugh'_

"Since you find this situation so amusing, Mr Kim, how would you like to joined Mr (L/n) in detention? Hmm?" The teacher asked Yugyeom, glaring at him.

"Uh yeah, how about no?"

"Mr Kim and Mr (L/n), you two will meet me here after school. Understood?" She said while sitting at her desk.

"But Miss I have practice after s-" I tried

"Understood?" She repeated glaring daggers at us.

"Yes Miss" I said bowing my head.

"Yeah whatever" Yugyeom mumbled.

 

**Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg**

 

_'Yay lunch, finally'_

I started to pack my stuff away as quickly as possible so I could get out of that classroom fast, but apparently I wasn't fast enough.

"See you later baby" Yugyeom said, his lips next to my ear. I felt my face heat up as he chuckled at my reaction.

 _'I need to leave'_ I thought so I got up and bolted.

**~Time skip to after school~**

"Ughhhh" I groan as I trudge to detention. _'Man, coach's gonna kick my ass for missing practice'_

I got to detention and saw that I was the only one there. _'What? Suddenly the school is full of angels or something?'_

The teacher looked up from her desk and told me to sit down.

I headed for the back seats as I pulled up the hood on my jacket and plugged in my headphones, only putting it in one ear. I sat down and laid my head on my arms, dozing off slightly.

Not too long after the devil himself decided to make an appearance.

"Glad you could finally join us Mr Kim" The teacher remarked. "Take a seat." I heard footsteps walk up the isle and to my horror they stopped right next to me.

_'Nooo, go away' I thought._

**____________________**

**Third Pov**

Yugyeom sat down next to (Y/n) who was pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're awake (Y/n)" He whispered, his voice a little lower than normal. (Y/n) continued to ignore him but let out a gasp when he felt a hand on his inner thigh. "Yug-"

"No talking!" The teacher snapped.

Yugyeom smirked as (Y/n) stared at him wide-eyed, "What are you doing?" he whispered,trying not to squirm as the hand got higher up his thigh.

"Nothing." the older replied, that smirk still plastered on his face.

If the teacher wasn't constantly stealing glances at the two, (y/n) would have reached up and strangled Yugyeom for playing with him like this, especially here, but he couldn't.

He'd have to just sit there and take it.

"You know, I was gonna fuck you on that desk to teach you some goddamn respect," Yugyeom said, moving the palm of his hand teasingly slow up (Y/n)'s inner thigh. The younger whimpered softly at his words.

"But now, I think this way is better." he said squeezing (y/n)'s cock slightly. "Watching you lose yourself, just from my hand. It's very appealing."

Yugyeom continued to rub (y/n)'s thigh, every so often his hand would skirt the outline of his growing bulge.

A couple minutes past before Yugyeom spoke again,"Let's make a bet," eyes focused on the teacher.

"N-no, that kinda stuff never ends well w-with you." (Y/n) breathed out.

"Aww come on. Frightened of a little competition, are we?" Yugyeom teased, licking his lips, and resting his hand on (y/n) half-hard dick.

Getting more than slightly offended (Y/n) scoffs, grabbing onto the hand on his crotch and digging his nails into the skin.

"Fuck off. You don't scare me one bit." Even if he did, (Y/n) was not going to be belittled, not even a little bit.

"How about," Yugyeom places a gentle kiss on his jaw, completely disregarding (Y/n) rude statement, "If I can make you cum before detention is over, I can have my way with you" he snickers a little, eyes wondering over (Y/n)'s tensed complexion.

Silent, (Y/n) shivers slightly, punching himself internally at the fact Yugyeom could get him so worked up so easily.

"What do I get if I win then?" (Y/n) asked eyes locked with Yugyeom's.

Amused, Yugyeom stops for a second, "We that's your choice," he replied smiling like an innocent child.

"If I win..." he gasps slightly, as Yugyeom presses the heel of his palm on his dick, his eyes boring into (y/n). Yugyeom arches his brow, smirking in question as (y/n) tries to compose himself.

"If I win, no sex for a month" Yugyeom's smirk falls as he processes the other's words and his face goes blank.

"Hell no" he says through his teeth and starts to stroke him faster and harder.

"Wait-Yugyeom, _ahh-h"_

"I thought I said no talking!" The teacher yelled.

The door suddenly swings open, "Excuse me Miss, the Principal called for you in the teacher's lounge," a student with red hair calls.

The teacher glances between the two in the room and the door, contemplating whether if it'd be a good idea to leave them on their own.

"You two, behave! I will be back shortly" she says as she rushes out the room.

"Perfect" Yugyeom says, that stupid smirk back.

(Y/n) took a moment to realize the situation, they were in a room, alone, no person to save him from the grave he just dug himself. Why did he agree to that stupid bet. He could not lose.

"Cat got your tongue, (L/n)?" Yugyeom teases, pulling him up to stand and shoving him against the nearest wall.

Yugyeom held (Y/n)'s hands at either side of his head and pushed his leg in between the brunette's.

Yugyeom's lips attaching themselves to the side of his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses and marks along his neck and collarbone.

"Yugyeom" he moaned, "what if s-she comes back?"

"Wouldn't you like that?" He said next to his ear, "To get caught. Does that turn you on, the idea of getting caught while you beg for more?"

(Y/n) stifles a moan as Yugyeom begins to grind into him, the friction causing him to bit his bottom lip.

The brunette leans in for a kiss, hoping to silence his moans, licking into the seam of his lips.

Yugyeom gently bites into the skin of (Y/n)'s bottom lip, tugging on it lightly. His hands let go of other's wrists and trails down the dip of his waist, to the curve of his ass, sliding down the fabric.

(Y/n) inhales sharply, he gulps, hand resting at the top of the blonde's shoulder. "Y-Yugyeom." his breathing becoming irregular.

Yugyeom continues to grind into (Y/n) at an agonizing pace, "F-faster" he whimpers.

Yugyeom doesn't say anything, he just continues his slow, steady pace, enjoying how he makes (Y/n) cry out in frustration.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, the brunette starts mimicking his actions, wanting more.

Yugyeom stops his movements, letting the other grind onto his thigh, allowing the younger to get lost in his own pleasure. He thought (Y/n) looked most beautiful like this, his head thrown back, eyes clenched shut and lips parted, emitting breathy moans.

He stares at him for a few moments before pulling away, causing (Y/n) to whine at the loss of the heavenly friction.

He reaches down and unbuckles the brunette's belt, his fingers falling beneath the waistband, pulling them down over (y/n)'s ass.

"Hurry" he whines

"Eager are we?" he says, his fingers ghosting over (y/n)'s aching cock. Leaning in, he digs his fingers into the fabric of (Y/n) boxers.

"Ah~" the younger's hands sliding up his arms and resting on his shoulders, the brunette unraveling in his touch, legs nearly buckling.

"What? You want me to help you?" he asked innocently.

"Mhm" said, nodding, finding it a bit hard to speak.

"Use your words baby, what do you want?"

"I w-want you to touch m-e" (Y/n) stuttered.

"Is that all?" he asks, moving a loose piece of hair from (Y/n)'s face.

"I want you t-to suck me off," he said but Yugyeom continued to stare at him, not moving.

"Y-Yugyeom please, _please_." he said, sounding desperate.

Yugyeom, satisfied, pulled down the brunette's boxers in one swift movement. He moaned at the cold air on his cock, but it was quickly replaced by Yugyeom's warm mouth. (Y/n) let out a groan, and dug his fingers into Yugyeom's hair.

He threw his head back and gasped softly. No matter how many times they did this, (Y/n) could never get over how slick and tight Yugyeom's mouth felt.

Yugyeom always knew how to give (y/n) the most pleasure. The wet, hot suction on his cock was almost too much for the smaller.

He became a moaning mess and Yugyeom loved every sound that left his mouth.

"Ah-Shit," He cried out as he felt Yugyeom swallow, his throat tightening, causing (Y/n) to grip his hair harder and tug it.

"Yug-mmh!" He had to bit his lip to stop himself from screaming, as he felt the familiar tightness in his stomach.

Yugyeom suddenly pulled off, sucking the crown, using his hand to work the rest. He looked up at him through his lashes, and the sight turned (y/n) on more than anything.

"Just cum baby, we both know how badly you want to" The blonde says and gives the tip kitten licks.

"S-shut up" (y/n) said. He did want to cum, so so bad, but he couldn't let Yugyeom win. God alone knows what he'd do to him if he did.

Yugyeom took all of the brunette again, bobbing his head and resting his hands against (y/n) thighs.

"Shit shit shit ! Yugyeom!" (Y/n) felt his climax approaching, his whole body felt as if it was on fire. "Please," (y/n) whimpered, running his finger through Yugyeom's hair tugging it a little too hard.

Yugyeom drags his nails down (Y/n)'s thighs, leaving red marks.

 _"Nghh!"_ The sting pushing him over the edge, his orgasm hitting him in waves and his whole body shaking from the intensity.

(Y/n) breathed heavily trying to collect himself as Yugyeom pulled off with a soft pop.

"I win," he said with a smirk, walking back to his seat with a smug expression on his face. (Y/n), still in a daze, quickly pulls up his pants, afraid the teacher would come back at any moment.

Right as he fixed his belt she walk through the door, "Detention's ove- did something happen while I was gone?" She asked, eyeing (y/n) tense stature.

"(Y/n)?"

"N-no Miss. Nothing happened." he said, face heating up as he remembered the earlier events.

"Okay?" she said, eyebrows furrowed, "You two may leave."

"Thank you Miss, have a good evening." The brunette said before rushing out, but not before he heard Yugyeom's laugh echoing through the room.


End file.
